


Let Your Hair Down

by Imtakinganap



Category: Into the Woods (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cute lesbians, Disney References, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, maybe some smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtakinganap/pseuds/Imtakinganap
Summary: [College AU]Elle (Rapunzel) is a stressed out Astronomy major working as a bartender at a local campus pub.Indi (Cinderella), a hardcore alcoholic, studies Theater at Regium University.Elle and Indi meet at Something's Brewing, the same bar where Elle works. When they first meet, they hate each other, but when they find out that they live in dorm buildings just a block apart, they begin a friendship with twists and turns, until one drunken night, something happens at the stroke of midnight.





	Let Your Hair Down

Holla gotta write some words here, that says something about brevity?


End file.
